Sleep
by 723 Rewound
Summary: Everyone has to give into human nature eventually. But sometimes it's rather hard, especially if you're someone like Johnny C.


Sleep – a short JtHM story.

A beep from the alarm clock sounded as the digital numbers clicked to 2:00 AM. Many would be asleep by now. However, I was wide awake. See, I was doomed as an insomniac since birth. Sleep never came to me easily, and I spent most nights staring out my window. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. Though sometimes my head would hit the pillow for the night, but never for long. I would end up awake barely 30 minutes afterwards.

As I became older--and descended deeper into insanity, heh--I began to detest sleep for its ability to distort reality and how it never greeted me with a gentle hello and a handshake. No, it greeted me with a slap across the face, a punch to the ribs, a very swift kick to the shins, and a sneer, before trudging off to find someone less dysfunctional.

But tonight I found myself struggling to keep myself aware of my surroundings--or, in other words, awake. It felt like I was participating in a tug-of-war between sleep and myself, with my consciousness serving as the rope. I would constantly find my head being forced down by gravity, but ever-so-slowly. I grumbled, straightening out my body as best as I could. I had always slouched a bit. I ran my hand through my hair, which there wasn't a whole lot of. It either burned off in hell or I shaved it off during a really stupid dream. Either way, all that was left was two bunny-rabbit-ear-like clumps that sat on top of my head. I pushed one out of the way of my eyes, only for it to snap back into place.

I could feel my eyes drooping shut as I began to curl up on top of the desk. My body, one again, shifted. My gaze shifted towards the couch and television set in the other room. Atop the TV, instead of antennas, were large bunny rabbit ears I tore off of costume before committing a...rather horrible deed on the man in the costume. The thing was looking like it was going to eat me anyway. And I would prefer to have my body perfectly in tact. They did not bring the best reception but they still worked quite well. My left eye had given up the struggle, but my right eye kept going, determined to win this war. I slowly rose from my chair and lazily dragged myself to the couch, turning my gaze to a pine green, dark red and dark blue plaid blanket about my size curling up on the floor, much like a cat. I only use it when the winter chill crept in through the boarded windows. This time I gave the ugly-yet-soft blanket a warm welcome for a much different reason, much to my dismay.

As I lowered my body down onto the couch, I pondered the reason why I needed to sleep in the first place. I had gone weeks--no, months, now that I think about it--without getting tired. Why am I loosing myself now? Am I dying? No, I couldn't be. I may not feel as alive as I was as a child, but I know I am not dying. But as I've learned in the past there is always, no matter what, a margin for error. I've already died once at my own hands—I don't want to die again. Though, I wouldn't really mind if I died in my sleep.

I heard a small growling noise coming from the couch. This was kind of odd for the couch, since it was one of the few things in this house that didn't make noise. Then, much to my surprise, a voice came from it. "Come, Johnny," it called, "Come to me. Rest. You know you want to, dear Johnny."

I stumbled back a bit as it smiled a twisted, dark, evil smile. Its new yellow eyes studied my every feature, begging me to give in to my human nature. My grip tightened on the blanket.

"I have no intentions to sleep. It's freezing in here, and plus I had come in to watch television. Not to sleep," I lied bluntly. The couch laughed, seeing right through me.

"What lies you speak!" the couch called. "I sense it in your very body, your very mind! I know you. I know you want rest. And besides, it's in the middle of summer." And then, I swear, tentacles made of assorted material from the vile piece of furniture wrapped around me, pulling me in. I tore them from their hold on me, which caused me to tumble back and fall behind the TV. Thankfully, my booted feet did not damage the screen, but landing on my back on the rough carpet was not pleasant. I sat up, forcing my odd hair clumps out of my eyes. I stared at the couch, angry at its attempts to get me to rest.

"Well then, if you knew me, you would know rest is something I do not wish for. I've gone months without napping! What do you say to that, huh!"

There was a moment of silence, then insane laughter erupted from its throat. I cringed at the sudden noise.

"You know you have to eventually."

Getting increasingly angered, I launched at the couch in a cat-like manner, blanket in hand. My head smacked into the wall above the couch, making me stumble to the floor. After gazing up at the ceiling for a minute, I sat up; making sure the couch was not staring at me, watching my every move. My stick-like body slithered up to the couch, then flopped belly-up onto the red monstrosity.

As my eyes slowly shut, I realized that the battle was lost. All my hard work to stay awake these past few months was ruined completely by this lonely 2 AM. Thirty minutes has probably passed since then--maybe even more. The last thing I remember before my brain temporarily shut down was this: I…had lost.

Sleep took me over, and it all faded to black.

-end


End file.
